sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Цвет
См. также цвет (значения) 40px|right Цвет — зрительное, субъективное восприятие человеком видимого света, различий в его спектральном составе, ощущаемых глазом. Светом обычно называют «видимый» диапазон электромагнитного излучения, в диапазоне длин волн приблизительно 380—760 нм). * Имя цвета (красный цвет, зелёный цвет, синий, коричневый др. цвета и оттенки) — это словесная характеристика ощущения от излучения определённого типа, принадлежащего диапазону видимого света (часть непрерывного диапазона электромагнитных волн). thumb|240px|[[Интерференция света в мыльных пузырьках приводит к образованию неспектральных цветов.]] thumb|240px|right|Человек широко использует цвет в своей деятельности. Понимание [[Психология восприятия цвета|психологии восприятия цвета помогает более точно использовать цвет, как инструмент визуализации.]] Цвет - объективная реальность? Многие полагают, что цвет - объективная, однозначная характеристика излучения. Однако это не совсем так: у разных людей цветовые рецепторы иногда несколько различны, и их ощущения - субъективны. Субъективность восприятия цвета связана и со спектральными характеристиками светового излучения, имеющего определённые составляющие, с различной длиной волны и интенсивностью. Свет действуют на фоточувствительные рецепторы сетчатки глаза и те, в свою очередь вырабатывают сигнал который передаётся в мозг. Субъективный характер ощущения цвета подтверждается наличием таких явлений, как метамерия, константность цвета, а также индивидуальными наследственными особенностями человеческого глаза (дальтонизм, степень экспрессии полиморфных зрительных пигментов) и психики. В определённых условиях цветовое ощущение возникает без воздействия излучения на глаз — от давления на глазное яблоко, при ударе, электрическом раздражении и др. (см. Фосфен), а также во сне, или при мысленной ассоциации с др. ощущениями — звуком, теплом и т. д., в результате работы воображения (эйдетизм). Характеристики цвета и его особенности связаны с физическими свойствами объекта, материала, источниками света, и т. д., такими как например: спектр поглощения, отражения, или эмиссии. Поскольку восприятие цвета зависит от чувствительности колбочек и палочек в сетчатке к различным областям спектра, цвета могут быть определены количественно: по степени раздражения этих фоточувствительных рецепторов. * Выражение «Окраска» предметов более неоднозначно, «окраска» может быть изменчива, это ощущение не может быть однозначно описано спектром воспринимаемого света. Цветоведением иногда называют науку о цвете. Она включает: * восприятие цвета человеческим глазом и мозгом, * происхождение цветов материалов и тел, связанное с процессами взаимодействия освещающего света с разными веществами и материальными структурами, * цветовую теорию в искусстве, и в физике — электромагнитное излучение в видимом диапазоне света (то есть то, что обычно связано со светом). Так называемые хроматические цвета (все, кроме серых) вызывают визуальное, субъективное восприятие объекта. Оно возникает в результате обработки мозгом информации от зрительного анализатора, глаза, то есть зрительного ощущения. Восприятие и ощущение цвета непостоянно, и существенно зависит от совокупности физических, физиологических и психологических факторов. Восприятие и ощущение цвета — состояние органов восприятия некоторых сторон объективной реальности как цвет. Цвета можно оценивать и сравнивать, для этого используют как субъективные, так и объективные критерии: * Субъективно, когда воспринимаемый цвет электромагнитного излучения глазом зависит от его спектрального состава; * Объективно — при измерении цвета с целью объективного описания и количественного определения нашего зрительного впечатления от цвета с помощью величин цветовых измерений, что в настоящее время позволяет нам определять цвета численно и передавать информацию о цветах без образца, только с помощью цифр. Принятые эталоны цветов — последовательности монохроматических излучений фиксированной интенсивности, каждому из которых соответствует определённая длина волны электромагнитного колебания. Монохроматические излучения не могут быть разложены ни на какие другие цвета. При разложении белого солнечного света (как эталонного непрерывного спектра) призмой в непрерывный спектр цветов, получаем параметры длин волн в нм: 390—440 — фиолетовый, 440—480 — синий, 480—510 — голубой, 510—550 — зелёный, 550—575 — желто-зелёный, 575—585 — желтый, 585—620 — оранжевый, 630—770 — красный и др., которые служат образцами при использовании в промышленности, полиграфии. Субъективно воспринимаемый цвет электромагнитного излучения зависит как от его спектрального состава, так и от от психофизиологического состояния человека. На ощущение цвета существенно влияют: фоновый свет/цвет, его цветовая температура; зрительная адаптация), общая и локальная яркость объектов восприятия (см. дневное, сумеречное и ночное зрение), а также специфические свойства индивидуального глаза (они могут быть нарушены, например, при разных формах дальтонизма. Подробнее см. статьи Психология восприятия цвета, Памятные цвета. Различают ахроматические цвета (белый, серый, чёрный) и хроматические, а также спектральные и неспектральные (например, пурпурный, хаки, или коричневый цвет). Неоднозначность понятия цвет 400px|thumb|right|[[Спектр на экране монитора (справа добавлен неспектральный пурпурный участок). Яркость красного, зелёного и синего прямоугольников, под спектром, показывает относительную интенсивность ощущений от каждого из трёх независимых типов рецепторов человеческого зрения — колбочек.]] Понятие Цвет имеет 2 смысла: оно может относиться как (субъективно) к психологическому ощущению, вызванному попаданием в глаз света от некого источника или объекта (скажем, оранжевый апельсин), так и быть однозначной (объективной) характеристикой самих источников света («оранжевый свет»). Поэтому следует заметить, что в тех случаях, когда мы хотим дать цветовую характеристику источников света, некоторых имён цвета, которые мы не способны увидеть визуально, может просто «не существовать». Например, не существует серого, коричневого, бурого света. Важно, что различный спектральный состав света может давать одинаковый отклик, идентичное цветовое ощущение у человека, возникающее посредством раздражения зрительных рецепторов глаза (эффект [[метамерия (цвет)|'метамерии']] цвета). Физиология восприятия цвета thumb|400px|right|Средние нормализованные спектральные характеристики чувствительности цветовых [[рецепторов человека — колбочек. Штриховой линией показана чувствительность палочек — рецепторов ночного зрения. Ось длин волн на графике имеет логарифмический масштаб]] Ощущение цвета, как и всё многоступенчатое зрительное восприятие, сложным образом формируется в цепочке: глаз (фоторецепторы и нейронные сети сетчатки) — зрительные области мозга. Оно возникает в мозге в результате обработки сигналов, возникших в процессах возбуждения и торможения цветочувствительных клеток — колбочек, рецепторов глазной сетчатки человека, как и у других животных. С точки зрения трёхкомпонентной гипотезы считается, что у человека и приматов должно существовать три вида колбочек различающихся по спектральной чувствительности — ρ (условно «красные»), γ (условно «зелёные») и β (условно «синие»), соответственно.Домасев М. В., Гнатюк С. П. Цвет, управление цветом, цветовые расчеты и измерения. СПб., Питер, 2009. Светочувствительность колбочек невысока, поэтому для хорошего восприятия цвета необходима достаточная освещённость или яркость. Наиболее богаты цветовыми рецепторами центральные части сетчатки. Различные цветовые ощущения у человека могут быть вызванны одновременным воздействием нескольких (двух, трёх или более) цветов, выбранных в качестве базовых, и взятых в необходимой пропорции (интенсивности, или яркости). Установлено, что пресмыкающиеся, птицы и некоторые рыбы имеют более широкую область ощущаемого оптического излучения. Некоторые виды животных воспринимают ближнее ультрафиолетовое излучение (300—380 нм), помимо видимой человеком части спектра. При достижении необходимой для восприятия цвета яркости наиболее высокочувствительные рецепторы сумеречного зрения — палочки, обеспечивающие ахроматическое, ночное зрение — автоматически отключаются. Субъективное восприятие цвета зависит также от яркости и скорости её изменения (увеличения или уменьшения), адаптации глаза к фоновому свету (см. цветовая температура), от цвета соседних объектов, наличия дальтонизма и других объективных факторов; а также от того, к какой культуре принадлежит данный человек (способности осознания имени цвета); и от других, ситуативных, психологических моментов. thumb|right|150px|Зрительные области мозга Физика цвета Электромагнитное излучение характеризуется его длиной волны (или частоты) и интенсивностью. Когда длина волны света — в пределах видимого его спектра, то в пределах длин волн, приблизительно от 380 нм до 740 нм, человек это воспринимает как «видимый свет». thumb|400px|Непрерывный оптический спектр. Для мониторов с показателем [[Гамма-коррекция|Гамма-коррекции 1.5.]] Любой источник света испускает излучение определённого спектрального состава. Спектр источника — распределение его интенсивности во всём диапазоне излучаемых длин волн. Достигая глаза этот спектр воздействует на рецепторы сетчатки, вызывая ощущение цвета. Не существует однозначного соответствия между ощущаемым цветом и спектром вызвавшим это ощущение. Цвет не несёт никакой информации о своём спектральном составе. Например белый цвет можно получить смешиванием бесчисленного количества комбинаций всего двух (противоположных) цветов, а также троек цветов, четвёрок цветов, пятёрок цветов и так до бесконечности. И это касается любого воспринимаемого глазом цвета. Цвета спектра и основные цвета Впервые непрерывный спектр на семь цветов разбил Исаак Ньютон. Это разбиение условно и во многом случайно. Скорее всего, Ньютон находился под действием европейской нумерологии и основывался на аналогии с семью нотами в октаве (сравните: 7 металлов, 7 планет…), что и послужило причиной выделения именно семи цветов. В XX веке Освальд Вирт предложил «октавную» систему (ввел 2 зелёных — холодный, морской и теплый, травяной), но большого распространения она не нашла. Практика художников наглядно показывала, что очень многие цвета и оттенки можно получить смешением небольшого количества красок. Стремление натурфилософов найти «первоосновы» всего на свете, анализируя явления природы, всё разложить «на элементы», привело к выделению «основных цветов», в качестве которых не сразу выбрали красный, зелёный и синий. В Англии основными цветами долго считали красный, жёлтый и синий, лишь в 1860 г. Максвелл ввел аддитивную систему RGB (красный, зелёный, синий). Эта система в настоящее время доминирует в системах цветовоспроизведения для электронно-лучевых трубок (ЭЛТ) мониторов и телевизоров. В 1931 CIE разработала цветовую систему XYZ, называемую также «нормальная цветовая система». В 1951 г. Энди Мюллер предложил субтрактивную систему CMYK (сине-зелёный, пурпурный, жёлтый, чёрный), которая имела преимущества в полиграфии и цветной фотографии, и потому быстро «прижилась». Восприятие цвета человеком thumb|250px|Рис. А,Колбочки (палочки), микроскопия Оценки восприятия цвета у человека исследуются с учетом социально-культурного феномена, имеющего свои особенности в истории разных народов. По мере информационного обмена, различия между восприятием цвета медленно сглаживаются, и происходит «культурное переопыление» идей, обмен понятиями, обогащение эмоциональными ассоциациями. Некоторые понятия уже прочно вошли в мировую культуру, хотя не всегда это вхождение было единственно возможным или наиболее рациональным. К таким понятиям принадлежат: основные и дополнительные цвета, первичные (то есть те же «основные») и вторичные цвета, хроматические и ахроматические цвета. В настоящее время чаще используется концепция восприятия цвета, связанная с трёхкомпонентной гипотезы зрения. В её основе лежат предположения, что сетчатка (организма, глаза) человека должна содержать минимум три типа фоторецепторов (названные ячейками колбочками) с различными спектрами поглощения. Механизм восприятия цвета с точки зрения трёхкомпонентной гипотезы Так как спектры чувствительности пигментов глаза совершенно не соответствуют основным цветам, в трёхкомпонентной гипотезе принято обозначать колбочки символами S, M и L в зависимости от их предполагаемой чувствительности к длинным, средним и коротким волнам. thumb|230px|Рис.2, Нормализованные спектры чувствительности пигментов сетчатки глаза и их интерпретация трёхкомпонентной гипотезой (три типа колбочек S, М и L типов)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Color_vision Диапазоны длин волн излучения, формируют (выходные биоэлектрические сигналы) в каждом из (см. рис.2) трёх типов фоторецепторов в различной степени. Мозг, воспринимая сигналы световой и цветовой информации от каждого типа фоторецептора, в свою очередь участвует при создании оптического изображения в коре головного мозга (с хранением информации в памяти) и с другой стороны в порядке обратной связи взаимодействует с фоторецепторами сетчатки глаза. Наличие пигментов в L и М колбочек закодирован на хромосоме X; дефектное зашифровывание их приводит к двум самым общим формам дальтонизма. Ген OPN1LW, который закодировал для пигмента, и который отвечает на желтоватый цвет, является очень полиморфным (недавнее исследование Verrelli), а Tishkoff нашел 85 вариантов при исследовании 236 мужчин { полиморфный}Verrelli BC, Tishkoff SA (September 2004). «Signatures of selection and gene conversion associated with human color vision variation». Am. J. Hum. Genet. 75 (3): 363-75. doi:10.1086/423287. PMID 15252758.. Десять процентов женщинHJ (17 April 2006). «Biological color vision inspires artificial color processing». SPIE Newsroom. doi:10.1117/2.1200603.0099. http://www.spie.org/x8849.xml?highlight=x2410. имеют дополнительный тип гена, и таким образом степень видения цвета у них может быть несколько иной.Roth, Mark (2006). «Some women may see 100 million colors, thanks to their genes» Post-Gazette.com Чувствительность фоторецепторов в период достаточного дневного освещения ([[дневное зрение]) изменяется с изменением длины волны, хотя восприятие цвета в зоне слабого освещения является преимущественно черно-белым. Изменения в процессе ослабления освещённости (эффект Пуркинье) приводят к изменению максимума поглощения родопсинa, в зоне приблизительно в 500 нм. В этой же зоне (opsins) фотосенсоров с более длинной длиной волны и средней длиной волны — сенсоры цветного зрения (колбочки), активизируются к восприятию волн 555 нм, но формируют ахроматическое ощущение (черно-белое изображение, градации серого цвета). «Eye, human.» Encyclopædia Britannica 2006 Ultimate Reference Suite DVD Для того чтобы ощущать цвет, необходимо в спектре освещения наличие всех составляющих: и синей, и зелёной, и жёлтой, и красной. В дневном свете все эти составляющие есть. При ночном освещении — только слабые отражённые лучи солнечного спектра (в видимой области): лучи солнца (отраженные от луны), лучи планет звёздной галактики, что в сумме даёт восновном сине-зелёную область спектра. В итоге мы видим ночью объекты в основном серо-чёрного цвета с голубоватым оттенком. Днём, когда света достаточно, чувствительность клеток может быть ниже; ночью света мало, чувствительность должна быть максимально достигаемой. Палочки чувствительны к низким уровням освещения, колбочки, начинают функционировать при сильном освещении. По мере снижения освещения активность колбочек падает и они перестают реагировать на свет. Реакция на свет также может быть различной. Колбочки лучше воспринимают красно-зеленую часть спектра, а палочки, кроме того, что обеспечивают черно-белое видение, воспринимают также и волны синей части спектра Наибольшую точность зрения при ярком освещении дает небольшой участок, центральная ямка сетчатки, в которой имеются только колбочки.http://dic.academic.ru/dic.nsf/ntes/5391/%D0%A6%D0%92%D0%95%D0%A2%D0%9D%D0%9E%D0%95 Основные и дополнительные цвета thumb|250px|Рис.3,Схема спектра основных цветов и их смешенияПонятие «дополнительный цвет» было введено по аналогии с «основным цветом». Было установлено, что оптическое смешение некоторых пар цветов может давать ощущение белого цвета. Так, к триаде основных цветов Красный-Зелёный-Синий дополнительными являются Голубой-Пурпурный-Жёлтый — цвета. На цветовом круге эти цвета располагают оппозиционно, так что цвета обеих триад чередуются. В полиграфической практике в качестве основных цветов используют разные наборы «основных цветов».Различные феномены цветового зрения показывают, что зрительное восприятие света, цвета зависит не только от вида воздействующих источников света и цвета и работы фоторецепторов, но также от способа переработки световых сигналов в зрительной системе. Различные участки видимого спектра света кажутся нам по-разному окрашенными, при этом отмечается непрерывное изменение ощущений восприятия цвета при переходе от фиолетового и синего через зеленый и желтый цвета к красному. Одновременно человек может воспринимать цвета, которые не спектральные (отсутствующие в спектре), например, пурпурный цвет, получаемый при смешении красного и синего цветов. Различные физические способы цветового воздействия зрительной системы могут приводить к идентичному восприятию цвета. Например, монохроматический жёлтый цвет не отличается от соответствующей смеси монохроматических зелёного и красного цветов. Или при воздействии на зрительную систему нужным набором цветов RGB («белого» цвета, например, солнечного) на диске, то при его вращении мы увидим диск белого цвета, и выполнив тоже самое, но c набором XYZ — мы увидим чёрный цвет (точнее тёмно-коричневый) (см. рис.3). Феноменологию цветовосприятия описывают законы цветного зрения, выведенные по результатам психофизических экспериментов. На основе этих законов за период более 200 лет было разработано несколько теорий цветового зрения. Однако приблизительно в последние 25 лет появилась возможность непосредственно проверить эти теории методами электрофизиологии путем регистрации биоэлектрической активности одиночных фоторецепторов зрительной системы, а также расширить область взаимодействия и количество фоторецепторов сетчатки и мозга в цветовосприятии. Первичные и вторичные цвета Это разделение основано на синтезе идей многих учёных (Ломоносов — Юнг — Гельмгольц — Геринг). К первичным относят «основные цвета», вторичными — именуют все остальные, которые можно получить при смешивании основных. Мнемоника для цветов спектра и радуги * К'аждый 'Охотник Ж'елает 'Знать, Г'де 'Сидит Ф'азан * 'Как О'днажды 'Жак-'З'вонарь Г'оловою 'Сшиб Ф'онарь (вариант: 'Головой С'ломал 'Фонарь) Чтобы вспомнить, где в радуге красный — следует читать цвета сверху, снаружи дуги радуги — и далее вниз и внутрь, то есть от красного к фиолетовому. Ахроматические цвета Оттенки серого (в диапазоне белый — черный) носят парадоксальное название ахроматических цветов (от отрицательная частица + — цвет, то есть «бесцветных цветов»). Наиболее ярким ахроматическим цветом является белый, наиболее тёмным — чёрный. Можно заметить, что при максимальном снижении насыщенности, цветовой тон (отношение к определённому цвету спектра) оттенка становится неразличимым. Характеристики цвета Каждый цвет обладает количественно измеряемыми физическими характеристиками (спектральный состав, яркость): Яркость Одинаково насыщенные оттенки, относимые к одному и тому же цвету спектра, могут отличаться друг от друга степенью яркости. К примеру, при уменьшении яркости синий цвет постепенно приближается к чёрному. Любой цвет при максимальном снижении яркости становится чёрным. Следует отметить, что яркость, как и прочие цветовые характеристики реального окрашенного объекта, значительно зависят от субъективных причин, обусловленных психологией восприятия. Так, к примеру синий цвет при соседстве с жёлтым кажется более ярким. Насыщенность Два оттенка одного тона могут различаться степенью блёклости. Например, при уменьшении насыщенности синий цвет приближается к серому. Светлота Степень близости цвета к белому называют светлотой. Любой оттенок при максимальном увеличении светлоты становится белым. Цветовой тон Любой хроматический цвет может быть отнесён к какому-либо определённому спектральному цвету. Оттенки, сходные с одним и тем же цветом спектра (но различающиеся, например, насыщенностью и яркостью), принадлежат к одному и тому же тону. При изменении тона, к примеру, синего цвета в красную сторону спектра он сменяется голубым, в обратную — фиолетовым. Иногда изменение цветового тона соотносят с «теплотой» цвета. Так, красные, оранжевые и жёлтые оттенки, как соответствующие огню и вызывающие соответствующие психофизиологические реакции, называют тёплыми тонами, голубые, синие и фиолетовые, как цвет воды и льда — холодными. Следует учесть, что восприятие «теплоты» цвета зависит как от субъективных психических и физиологических факторов (индивидуальные предпочтения, состояние наблюдателя, адаптация и др.), так и от объективных (наличие цветового фона и др.). Не следует путать субъективное ощущение «теплоты» цвета с его физической характеристикой — цветовой температурой. В частности, тёплые тона имеют более низкую цветовую температуру, а холодные — более высокую. Параметры цвета в Нелинейной модели цветовосприятия thumb|500px|Рис. 4. Цветокоординатная система нелинейной модели и кривая видности глаза. Кривая, описывает положение спектральных цветов (непрерывного спектра полученного разложением призмой белого солнечного света) на координатной плоскости. Совершенно другой подход к цветовосприятию и цветоописанию использует [[Нелинейная теория зрения|'нелинейная теория цветового зрения']]. Нелинейная теория цветового зрения, в отличии от трёхкомпонентной, не использует субъективных параметров цвета. Все параметры цвета в нелинейной модели цветовосприятия — объективны и имеют строгое определение и чёткий физический смысл.С. Ременко, «Нелинейная модель измерения цвета и уточнение терминов колориметрии», Всеакадемический семинар по проблемам стандартизации и метрологии, Ташкент, 20 — 25 ноября 1986 год, стр 41 — 42. С. Ременко, «Определение основных понятий в области колориметрии и измерения цветовых параметров излучения», V Всеакадемический семинар по проблемам стандартизации и метрологии Ереван, 16 — 20 ноября 1987 год, стр 58 — 59. При этом все возможные цвета и оттенки находятся на цветокоординатной системе нелинейной модели (см. рис. 4). Фактически цветокоординатная система нелинейной модели представляет собой всем известный «цветовой круг». В центре находится белый, по периметру чёрный. Любые два противоположных (относительно центра координат) цвета равноудалённые от центра, в сумме дадут белый. Яркость — третья координата, перпендикулярная плоскости. Все существующие цвета имеют своё место в этой полусфере. На рисунке сплошной, толстой линией показано положение спектральных цветов (одинаковой яркости) на цветокоординатной системе. Цвет — физический параметр, определяющий степень воздействия и спектральное распределение всех излучений, неразличимых фотоприемным устройством, характеристики которого соответствуют характеристикам глаза среднего на6людателя. Цветность — векторная величина, определяющая спектральное распределение излучения. Цветовой тон — параметр, определяющий направление вектора цветности. Ахроматическое излучение — излучение, цветность которого равна нулю. Противоположные цвета — цвета, векторная сумма цветностей которых равна нулю. Метамерные цвета — цвета различного спектрального состава, векторы цвета которых равны. Насыщенность — параметр излучения, определяемый отношением цветности к интегральной яркости излучения. Нелинейная система измерения цвета — система измерения цвета посредством трех взаимно независимых физических параметров: яркости излучения и двух функций отношения интенсивностей излучения в различных областях спектра. Нелинейная цветокоординатная система — прямоугольная трехмерная координатная система бесконечной протяженности, описывающая параметры всех излучений, воспринимаемых фотоприёмным устройством, характеристики которого соответствуют характеристикам глаза среднего на6людателя. Координаты цвета — совокупность трех взаимно независимых параметров, определяющих положение вершины вектора цвета. Яркость — координата Z. Сравнение «трёхкомпонентной» и «нелинейной» концепций цветовосприятия Попробуем свести в одну таблицу всё, что на сегодня известно о цветовосприятии и как это интерпретируют две различные модели цветовосприятия. Другие цвета, в том числе неспектральные (См. более полный список цветов) thumb|right|Схема [[Аддитивное смешение цветов|аддитивного смешения цветов с использованием эффекта метамерии.]] Смешивание разных цветов, изменение их насыщенности позволяет получить бесконечное количество оттенков. Колориметрия и воспроизведение цвета Воспроизведение цветов требует определённых стандартов. Важным элементом системы воспроизведения цветов являются цветовые атласы, в которых систематизированы образцы цвета. Измерение цвета thumb|200px|Цветовые части света: красный, зелёный, синий регистрируются тремя [[фотосенсорами]]Цвет измеряется с целью объективного его описания и исключеня субъективного зрительного ощущения от цвета с помощью конкретных величин цветовых измерений. В настоящее время при измерении цвета, после оцифровки его характеристик, информация о цвете обрабатывается, передаётся без образца с помощью цифр. Другое важное применение (полиграфия) — измерение цветовых различий между образцом и пробным печатным оттиском для обеспечения качества печати. Измерение цвета является основой для составления нормативных материалов, подбора красок (очень важно при ремонте автомобилей при покраске отдельных мест). Подбор красок на глаз — не оправдан. Существуют два измерительных метода: * Колориметрический метод * Спектральный метод Они определены в стандарте DIN 5033. Связь цвета и спектральных цветов Существует несколько Цветовая система и цветовых шкал, удобных для применения в различных отраслях. Для измерения цвета используют колориметры и спектрофотометры. thumb|250px|Диаграмма цветового пространства CIE 1931. На внешней линии, ограничивающей цветовое пространство, указаны длины волн спектральных (монохроматических) цветов, в нм. Применение цвета в оформлении, в дизайне, рекламе Цвет широко применяется, как средство для управления вниманием человека. Некоторые сочетания цветов рассматриваются, как более благоприятные для восприятия (например, синий + жёлтый), другие — менее приемлемыми (например, красный + зелёный). Психология восприятия цвета объясняет, почему те или иные сочетания способны сильно воздействовать на восприятие и эмоции человека. * Искусство сочетания цветов называется колористика. Проблемы цветовоспроизведения в полиграфии Проблемы цветовоспроизведения в кино Проблемы цветовоспроизведения в телевидении и компьютерной технике Проблемы создания совместимых цветовых палитр для промышленности См. также Общая информация * Метамерия (цвет) * Свет * Окраска * Крашение * Зрение * Цветное зрение * Трёхкомпонентная теория цветного зрения‎ ‎ * Нелинейная теория зрения Цветоведение * Цвета RAL * Цвета HTML * Цветовой миксер * Список цветов * Колоризация * Колористика * Цветовой атлас * Квалиа (Qualia) Цвет в исторической науке * Цвет (геральдика) — цвета в геральдике. Литература * Артюшин Л. Ф., Основы воспроизведения цвета в фотографии, кино и полиграфии, М., 1970; * Вавилов Н. Свет и цвет в природе * Гуревич М. М., Цвет и его измерение, М. — Л., 1950; * Кустарёв А. К., Колориметрия цветного телевидения, М., 1967; * Ивенс Р. М., Введение в теорию цвета, пер. с англ., М., 1964: * Wyszecki G., Stiles W. S., Color science, N. Y. — L. — Sydney, 1967. * Deane B. Judd and Gunter Wyszecki — Color in business, science and industry 1975, ISBN 0-471-45212- Примечания Внешние ссылки * Статья «Цвет» из Большой Советской Энциклопедии (1967 г.) На английском языке * Munsell Color Science Laboratory — лаборатория изучения цвета * Comparative Article examining Goethean and Newtonian Color — сравнение подхода Гёте и Ньютона к понятию цвета * Kruithof curve citation * Article by technical lighting manufacturer on rod/cone vision, with cites to literature * Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy entry * Почему предметы имеют цвет? * Why Should Engineers and Scientists Be Worried About Color? * Цвет, Контраст & Пространство в современном дизайне * Наука о цвете ---- ---- * Категория:Цвета * Категория:Цвета * Категория:Цвета